Begin Again - a Sam and Fuzzy universe fanfic
by Sexxica
Summary: Sam, Ninja Mafia Emperor, and Devahi, his former office assistant and current Ninja Mafia cadet meet again for the first time in a year when Devahi breaks into Sam's office. Passions boil over as these two friends both seek a little something more. The real story of what would have happened if Sam had locked that door. Warnings for adult content and straight-up desk shaking sex.


"Devahi, why would you do all that?" Sam questioned, clearly concerned for the young woman who had just admitted to secretly joining up with Ninja Mafia in order to spy on him.

"I … I was worried Sam." She said, eyes downcast, her face a mixture of embarrassment at having been caught breaking into his office, and an awkward blush brought on by trying to explain why exactly she had. "You see, Detective Morris warned me to stay away from you, but … but things didn't seem right." Dev stammered before raising her eyes to meet Sam's. He was standing closer to her than she remembered, and a small smile was beginning to play across his lips. "Sam, please, I … I need to know everything is okay." Devahi lowered her eyes again. "I need to know that _you__'__re _okay." she sighed, looking back up into Sam's eyes.

Sam raised his hand up to her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb as if brushing away a stray eyelash before sliding his hand back through her short, dark hair and pulling Devahi into a sudden, passionate kiss. Dev's eyes grew wide in surprise, but Sam's soft, insistent lips against hers made her entire body warm, and her defenses dissolved as Sam's large hand emanated warmth onto the nape of her neck. Sam wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Dev slid a hand up in between them and gently pushed Sam's chest, breaking their kiss. They both gasped for air, their cheeks flushed. "Did you not want me to do that?" Sam asked, still holding Devahi close against him. Her mind raced for an answer as Conscience Cat began to hover just behind Sam's shoulder - visible only to her.

"**He****'****s ****your ****boss****!**" the cat's sign read. True, Sam was her boss again, the leader of the Ninja Mafia that she was now a cadet in.

"_Tell __him __you __want __it_" thought Dev.

"**This ****is ****REALLY ****sudden**." read the next sign.

"_Say __yes__, __tell __him __you__'__ve __wanted __this __for __a __long __time__," _Dev thought, thinking about Sam's lips on hers. _"__Yes__, __oh__ God __yes__!"_ Dev's mind flashed before she clutched Sam's jacket, pulling him into another kiss, her hands desperately clutching the black fabric in an attempt to curb the many doubts still swimming in her mind. Conscience Cat fluttered briefly with a grimace and a final sign simply stating: "**what ****the ****heck ****are ****you ****doing****?!**" before fleeing the scene.

Sam began to explore Dev's mouth as their kiss deepened, and their tongues entwined in a wet and desperate kiss. This time Sam broke it off, his hands on Dev's shoulders lightly pushing her away. "Sorry!" Devahi blurted out, thinking she had made a mistake. Sam just smiled at her, moved her aside and strode over to the door, locking it firmly with a resounding click. "Oh" Devahi blushed even deeper than she thought her already flushed cheeks would allow. "I thought maybe … maybe you had changed your mind" Dev stammered, her embarrassment clear.

"I just don't want any interruptions - I _am_ a very important man you know." Sam smiled and Devahi punched him playfully in the arm before reaching up to put a hand on the back of his head and pulling him down for another kiss. Their lips met again as they hungrily explored each others bodies through their standard issue Ninja Mafia uniforms. Dev clutched Sam's lapels again, backing him up against his desk and pressing herself into him forcefully. She could feel his hardening member against her thigh and it sent an unexpected thrill through her.

Sam groaned slightly at the pressure, and Dev flashed him a smile as she untied his tie with a couple of tugs and pulled it off before starting to unbutton his crisp white collared shirt. Devahi stopped when she revealed a smattering of dark chest hair. She reached up to run her fingers through it then up over his collarbone, and around the nape of his neck to tangle her fingers into his decidedly shaggy light brown curls. Dev gripped on and gave a not insignificant tug on his hair, forcing Sam's head back and to the side, exposing his neck to her soft kisses and playful love bites.

Sam gripped the edge of the desk as Devahi planted deliberate kisses starting at his collarbone and working her way up, her fingers in his hair giving him no option but to let her continue. Her breath was hot in his ear, with a slight rasp and quaver that betrayed her arousal. "I want this, Sam." she whispered, then licked his earlobe before biting down on the tender flesh. Sam gasped, gripping the desk with white knuckles as the bright point of pain quickly flared, then faded into a dull ache that echoed the feeling in his groin.

Devahi let Sam's hair slip from her grasp, and the two shared another kiss as Dev's hands wandered lower, finishing off the last few buttons on Sam's shirt. She pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his black trousers as Sam reached up to loosen her tie and pull it off. He looked into her eyes as he started to unbutton her shirt, licking his lips and quickly looking down again as he struggled with the small buttons. Dev smirked a little and quickly finished unbuttoning it for him, pulling the shirt off and letting it fall to the ground.

"Mmm Dev." Sam sighed, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her close, his other hand fondling her breasts through her simple white bra as his lips found hers once again. He could feel her stiff nipples through the fabric and paid them special attention, eliciting a shudder and a moan from her that was stifled by their eager kisses.

Devahi reached out and snuck her fingers into the front of Sam's trousers, deftly unfastening the button and zipping down the fly before starting to tug them off. She glanced down and inadvertently burst out laughing. Sam's face blanched, "What?" he questioned, eyes wide.

"P-polka dots?!" Dev managed to say, having taken a step back in her fit of laughter. Sam looked down at his polka dot boxers then back up at Dev, totally incredulous.

"What's wrong with polka dots?" Sam said, his eyebrows knitted together quizzically.

"Oh, hahaha, nothings wrong with them," Dev said, slightly gasping for air, but starting to get control over her laughter now. "My Emperor." she added, grinning at Sam and wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's it," Sam laughed as he awkwardly stepped out of his trousers and shoes, and shrugged off his shirt and jacket. "NOW you're going to find out the true power of this Ninja Mafia Emperor!" Sam grabbed Devahi by her hips, turned her around and pressed her into the desktop as she laughed. Dev felt the cool wood of the desk against her thinly covered breasts, and Sam's hot breath on her neck as he leaned over her, one firm hand pressing on the small of her back, the other on her hip. He slid both hands around to undo her black trousers as he kissed and nuzzled into the nape of her neck, finally pulling her pants down around her knees, leaving her black cotton panties on. Dev had stopped laughing, her breathing expectantly shallow.

Devahi bit her lip hard, turning to look back at Sam as a warm tingle worked its way up her spine, all the way to her face. Sam trailed both his hands back up Dev's soft olive thighs, his fingertips tickling her lightly. He lingered with both hands on her hips, cupping his fingers around the gentle curve and indent of her hip bones. Sam let out a low involuntary whine in the back of his throat as he admired the contours of Dev's ass and the taut black fabric stretched over it. Devahi let out a rush of breath, not realizing she had been holding it for quite some time, and put her head down on the desk, arching her back ever so slightly.

"So you think you can just come back after all this time, break into my office, then make fun of my underpants, do you?" Sam questioned, his hands beginning to knead Dev's ass roughly.

Dev was breathing harder now, her cheek pressed against the desk as she could feel the warmth between her legs growing. "Y-yes?" she breathed, a playful but unseen smirk on her lips.

"Hmm that's insubordination, cadet." Sam said with a sly smile, as he raised his right hand. "I don't stand for insubordination in my organization." Sam paused briefly, his one hand in the air, the other gripping Devahi's hip, waiting just long enough to see her squirm before bringing his hand down on her ass with a resounding "_slap_!" Devahi yelped, balling her fists up and writhing against the desk, her buttcheek smarting. Sam gently rubbed the spot he had just given a firm smack to before raising his hand again and bringing it down hard on the other cheek. Dev let out a long moan, involuntarily rocking herself back toward Sam, eyes closed tightly, letting the pleasure/pain of Sam's spanking wash over her.

Sam ran a finger down Dev's panty covered slit, eliciting a short gasp and moan from her. He could feel her wetness through the fabric. His fingers traced up and down a few times, pressing the sodden material into her sensitive flesh, making Devahi moan and squirm against his hand - clearly seeking a more satisfying touch. Sam denied her for now, instead giving her another two quick, hard swats across her ass. Sam leaned over her. "Do you still think my polka dots are silly?" he rumbled in her ear as he pressed himself into her, just two thin layers of fabric between them.

Devahi whined softly, pressing her forehead into the desk and her rear back into Sam. "Incredibly." she murmured with a cheeky smile.

"Oh that's it!" Sam laughed as he wrapped his hands around Devs waist, quickly twisting her to face him and lifting her up onto the edge of the desk. Devahi kicked her trousers and shoes off and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss as he reached around her back to unclasp her bra. Sam slid her bra off and she rested her hands on top of the desk behind her, leaning back slightly, letting him see all of her as she bit her lip coyly. Sam let out a low growl as he took in the swell of Devahi's breasts, her stiff brown nipples, and the smooth skin of her stomach.

Sam practically lunged forward, cupping and fondling Dev's breasts as he licked and sucked her nipples. Dev moaned and threw her head back, her heart racing and each breath growing more ragged as Sam's mouth and hands gave her increasing pleasure. Sam slowly slid one hand down over Dev's taut stomach, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties as he kissed his way up her neck and back to her hungry mouth. Sam's hand slipped farther down, his fingers running through Dev's dense, soft pubic hair and finally encountering the considerable wetness between her legs.

Dev gasped at Sam's touch, spreading her legs wider to give his hand as much access as possible. Sam breathed heavily and he buried his face in Dev's neck as his fingers slid up and down her slit, spreading her wetness. Dev moaned and squirmed as Sam's wandering fingers found her clit. He pressed a digit down on each side of it, squeezing the swollen and sensitive flesh lightly between them as he began to rub Dev's pussy. Dev was breathing hard, almost panting as Sam built up a steady rhythm with his hand and lightly bit down on her shoulder.

Devahi reached up to twine her fingers in Sam's hair as her breath came out in shuddering gasps and she could feel her orgasm building. "Don't stop" she whimpered, angling her hips just right as Sam now furiously stroked her pussy. "Oh!" Dev exclaimed, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth seemingly frozen open. Her whole body shuddered as she came hard on Sam's hand and he could feel her muscles contracting and the increase of wetness that came with it. Devahi's cheeks flushed and she let out a long, satisfied moan before Sam removed his fingers, now coated in her juices, and brought them up to his lips. He sucked the taste of her off his fingers as Dev opened her eyes to watch him before pulling him into a kiss, tasting herself on Sam's lips.

Dev hopped down off the desk and pressed her forehead to Sam's, looking deeply into his eyes. They smiled while Sam worked her sodden panties off her hips and down her silky legs. They returned to their urgent embraces - lips, teeth, tongues and bodies all pushing together in a frenzy of heat and desire. Dev could feel Sam's hard-on squeezed in between them and she moved her hands to the waistband of his ridiculous polka dot boxers. She tugged at them, stretching the elastic in order to pull them off over his swollen member and letting them then fall to the floor.

Sam let out a low whine; the cool air of his office on his naked flesh and Dev's warm body were making his head swim. Sam moaned as Dev pressed up against him again, but this time it was skin on skin. She backed him up against his desk and he sat on top of it, legs hanging over the edge and Dev climbed up on top of him. Sam put his hands on Devahi's waist, his eyes trailing appreciatively up from her dark trimmed patch of pubic hair, over the curve of her waist to her perky breasts, stiff nipples, and finally up into her eyes. "I need this, Dev. I need you." Sam breathed.

"I can see that." Dev flirtatiously replied, moving a hand down between them to grip Sam's thick hard cock, making him gasp. She stroked his length teasingly slowly as Sam drew in a deep breath and groaned roughly. Devahi bent down to kiss Sam's lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, and grazing her teeth against it as she continued to leisurely stroke his thick cock. Dev didn't tease him for too long though, and soon positioned her soaking wet slit over the head of his achingly hard cock as she straddled him on top of his desk.

Devahi's whole body tingled as she rubbed Sam's cock against her wetness, making herself shudder as she used his hardness to stimulate her swollen clit. Holding him steady with one hand, the other on his shoulder, Dev slowly lowered herself onto Sam's stiff cock. They moaned in unison as Dev's tight pussy gradually enveloped all of Sam. He gripped her waist tightly, burying his face between her breasts and revelling in the tight, hot wetness that was Devahi.

Devahi adjusted herself in Sam's lap, his cock filling up her tight pussy entirely as she gripped Sam's shoulders for support. Her head was a rush of white noise and desire as she began to move her hips up and down, nearly pulling herself off Sam's cock before smoothly dropping back down on it. Sam fondled Dev's breasts, which were just about at eye level with her in his lap, as she rode him slowly. He licked and sucked her nipples, occasionally grazing his teeth against them, or biting the flesh of her breasts tenderly.

Both were breathing heavily, moaning with pleasure and built-up yearning that, until Dev had come back into his life, Sam had no idea he even had. Sam's cock was slick with Dev's juices now, and he put his hands back on her hips, sliding them around her hot skin to grip her ass firmly. Dev changed her movements, now grinding back and forth in small circles as Sam kneaded her ass, expressing his pleasure in a series of panting sighs. "Ohh" Dev moaned as Sam's cock began to rub just the right spot inside her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she lost herself in the motion of her hips, her eyes closed in concentration and the bliss of her nearing orgasm.

Sam watched Dev's face as she frantically worked her hips. Her hair hanging over her tightly shut eyes, mouth open, and her cheeks flushed. One corner of her pink mouth twitched up adorably before Dev took one shuddering gasp and her entire body clenched up. Dev let out a long moan as her pussy clamped down around Sam's cock and he held her close as she rode out her orgasm. Sam had to press his forehead into Dev's shoulder and focus on his breathing for a moment as Dev's climax squeezed him tightly, threatening to put him over the edge.

"Mmm Sam," Devahi sighed breathlessly after the final aftershocks of her orgasm had subsided and she sat still in Sam's lap for a moment, his hard cock all the way inside her and his arms wrapped around her back. Sam kissed her hard on the mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips and her eager tongue.

"My turn now?" Sam inquired, one eyebrow raised. Dev grinned and nodded enthusiastically before slipping herself off Sam's cock gingerly and kneeling on the desktop while Sam hopped off it. Now Devahi sat on the edge of the desk, leaning back slightly with her legs spread as Sam slid himself back inside her. Dev wrapped her legs around Sam's ass and stared up at him, biting her lip as he began to thrust, making her breasts jiggle with each jarring advance.

Sam reached down to hook his elbows behind Dev's knees, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. Devahi let out a short, guttural moan with each forceful thrust forward that Sam made. She could feel his cock butting up against the very depth of her with each stroke. She watched Sam's flushed face and felt the heat of his skin on hers as she moved her hips to meet him, whining quietly to express her discontent at the speed of Sam's thrusts.

It was Sam's turn to tease Devahi now, and he kept his strokes slow but steady as she writhed on the desk, her eyes pleading with him. He enjoyed the radiating warmth of her flesh and the indecent squelching noises that his slow thrusts into her wet pussy made. "Tell me what you want." Sam taunted, making Dev moan and furrow her brow. "Come on Dev, I want to hear you say it." he said, smiling playfully down at her beautiful, naked body and slightly perturbed face.

"Please Sam" Devahi mewled, trying to wrap her legs back around Sam, but he held them steady.

"Mmm please what?" He smirked, giving one hard, quick thrust.

"Ohh, please," Dev moaned, "please fuck me harder," she finally gasped.

"Hmm, I can't hear you, what did you say?" Sam said, pulling nearly all the way out of Dev's pussy, hovering there as he waited for her answer.

Dev whined and squirmed to no effect; Sam held her in place and refused to give her what she clearly wanted until she said it. "Sam!" she groaned, "Sam please!"

"Please what?" he said again, bowing his head to suck a bruise into the flesh of her thigh.

"Fuck me Sam," Dev cried out, hitting her fists on the top of the desk out of frustration. "Fuck me hard!" She practically yelled.

"Gladly." Sam replied, wrapping his hands around Devahi's ankles and placing them up on his shoulders before hugging her thighs and beginning to fuck her even harder than before. Dev let out an appreciative moan and laid back on the desk, her head hitting it a little quicker than she intended, making a small clunk sound. Dev didn't care though as Sam's quick, hard thrusts were driving her mad with pleasure and a stream of groaning, gasping nonsense escaped her lips involuntarily. It felt as if she were having one long, sustained orgasm after another and soon her mouth and eyes were frozen wide in a silent, breathless scream as she reached the very peak of pleasure..

Dev's body stiffened and Sam continued to thrust hard, grunting with the effort of both his vigorous motion and the attempt to hold off his own orgasm as long as possible. He couldn't last much longer though, and the quivering muscles of Dev's pussy as she came were almost too much to bear. "Ahh, Dev." he groaned, looking down at her feverish face and letting go of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him again and he gave a few more hard thrusts inside her before pulling out and quickly stroking his hard, slick cock with one hand, the other solidly on Dev's hip.

She smiled languidly up at him, recovering from her own orgasm, a shudder still running through her spine and her eyes glazed, unfocused in her haze of satisfaction. Sam stroked himself a few more times before he let out a grunt as he started to cum over Dev's stomach and pubic hair, his hand pumping himself dry as he admired her body and the firmness of her hip under his palm.

Dev's whole body was practically numb, but she felt the heat of Sam's cum as it splashed against her skin, and she enjoyed it and his strangled groans as he finished himself off overtop of her. Soon he let his spent cock go, panting, and fumbled on the desk for a box of tissues to clean up with. "That was wonderful," Dev sighed as she sat up to wipe off her stomach and give Sam another deep kiss.

"Mmm amazing" Sam intoned, still recovering from his own orgasm, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Dev, kissing her mouth and nuzzling into her neck. "I'm so glad you came, Dev." he said, "but maybe next time just make an appointment instead of breaking into my office." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"No promises," Devahi said, "now hand me my pants."


End file.
